Stranger of the Night
by perfect deceiver
Summary: Returning to the library alone at night, Bella encounters a dark mysterious stranger. Who holds her captive, as he claims her to be his.


"Bella," A soft voice caressed the inner slumbers of my mind. Mixtures of swirling shapes, blurs, and colors occupied me as exhaustion kept me from reentering reality. That was until a sharp jab on my shoulder jolted me awake.

"What? Huh?" I mumbled, my voice sounding rather horse and raw from it being dry.

Looking around, confusion encased my mind as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting coming from the table lamp at the corner. A book laid open on the table where my head once rested upon, the words smeared from some wet substance. Lifting my right hand, I wiped the corner of my lips where the tell tale substance came from. Ugh, disgusting.

"Bella, we have to go. The library is closed now." Angela's voice wavered into my senses.

Glancing up behind my shoulder, I saw a visible smirk lying on her lips. This was our everyday agenda. I'd head up to the library where she worked at, to do my regular studying. However, the material never did hold an interest to me, resulting to me slumping over my books almost every other night. There goes the possibility of reselling them out. Who would want drool smeared literature anyways?

"I fell asleep again." I groaned out in frustration as I quickly tried to restack the other books I took from the library's shelves. Constant research, and yet no ending conclusions. Why must college be this way?

"You're stressed out and lacking sleep that's why. I recommend you take it easy next semester or else the next step is you losing your mind." Angela teased, taking some of the books from my arms. "Here let me help you, so you can pack up your other stuff."

"Thank you, Ange." I was so blessed to have a good friend like Angela to keep my mind in bay. She was like a sister of mine in the sense that we did practically everything together since high school. From our first crushes to our heartbreaks, we're there for each other.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy. I worry about you." Her distant answer flowing through the silence.

"I will. I promise." I said, pushing the last of my books inside my old overused navy green backpack. With a final zip, I pulled my arm through the arm strap letting it swing heavily on my right shoulder. "But look at this at a positive view point. You don't have to close down the library by yourself."

Angela laughed and hooked her arm fluidly through my left one. "I suppose you're right. Now come on let's get back to our dorm room." We proceeded down the staircase, our footsteps muffled by the carpeting. Once we reached the front entrance a rush of cold night air feathered my exposed skin as I pushed the door open. Drawing my jacket closer around my body, I waited for Angela to lock up behind us.

"It's such a lovely night," I whispered, seeming it appropriate for a peacful night such as this.

"I know. Clear skies..I'll never get used to it." Together we gazed up, mesmerized by the simple twinkling of the stars. Forks was always a gloomy town in Washington. The sun rarely shines there so when we got to Seattle the sight of the stars at night was an everyday skeptical for us. With our arms hooked together, we made our lazy way back to the girl's dormitory. "So did you finish that final report for Pr. Lancer?" She asked, as we trudged along the sidewalk.

"No, I'll finish it tomorrow." I said absentmindedly, watching our feet take each step simultaneously. Left, left. Right, right.

"Bella!" Angela cried quickly halting, causing me to stumble on my footing.

"What?" I looked around, wondering what made her shout in dismay. No one was in sight, but a flicker of movement at the corner of a building caught my eye. I stared at the area carefully, trying to see if it was human or animal.

"The paper is due tomorrow!" Angela's voice broke through my concentration, making my head snap her way in surprise.

"What? No, it's not. I precisely heard him say it's due on Friday." My palms began to sweat, my nervous breakdown heading its way closer with each passing time.

"He's leaving for vacation early this Friday so he made the due date earlier." She explained, rubbing my arm in an act to ease me.

"Oh my fucking god! Ange, that paper is worth half the class grade! I'm going to fail!" Tears stung my eyes; I know it was just a grade. But this was college for fucking sakes and the only way I can pay for my classes was from a scholarship I obtained. One bad grade, and all my hard work will go down the drain.

"Take a deep breath Bella." She ordered, staring at me carefully through her black rimmed glasses. "How far along are you?"

"I'm half way done with it. I just need to add 2 more sources to it then the final conclusion." I replied after taking a lung full of air.

"We'll go back to the library so you can finish up." She turned back around but stopped when I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Ange, you have a final test tomorrow for your Chemistry class. I know you need to study." Angela didn't have her stuff with her since she was working at the time. Which meant all her notes and paperwork were back in our room. I couldn't jeopardize her grade because of my ignorance. "I'll go back and quickly finish up my paper then head back to our room. I'll make sure to lock up after myself."

Angela sighed, I could clearly see the conflict in her eyes. But as smart as she was, Angela was never a whiz kid when it came to science.

"Fine, but text me when you get back to the library safely."

"Text back to let me know you got back to our place safely." I answered with a smirk. Angela rolled her eyes and handed the keys over to me.

"I will, walk carefully. Try not to trip over air!" She called out to me as we started to head separate ways, me going back and her walking forward. I flicked my middle finger up in the air at her to which she maturely replied with a stick of her tongue.

Making my way back to the library, the only sounds I heard where the soft thuds of my converse shoes on the cement. A minute later a chill ran down my spine and I stopped right in front of the entrance of the building. Turning around quickly, I scanned my surroundings but no one was there.

I could have sworn I felt someone watching me. The darkness must be playing a trick with my mind. I swore under my breath and unlocked the door, rushing inside as my heart thundered about. I made sure the door was relocked and pulled my cell phone out from my pocket to send Angela a text.

**Made it here! :) **

No reason to tell her, I had an eerie feeling of being watched. She'll just end up getting worried and walk back all the way here. My cell beeped to let me know of a new message.

**Good. Just got here also. Ordering pizza..hurry up before it's gone! ;)**

Shaking my head at her text, I pocketed it. She was such a tease but knowing her, she would have left me a good portion when I get home. With a sigh I walked back up the staircase, this time alone with nothing but the mute of darkness as my company.

I clicked the lamp on, on a nearby table. Tossing my bag over the chair, I unzipped it to retrieve my laptop and flashlight. A flashlight? Well what can I say, my dad always told me to be prepared. As I waited for my laptop to load up, I began my search through the civil war section with one beam of light as my aid. I was writing a report on the life conditions during that era. It wasn't an easy subject, but I enjoyed looking through past histories. Pulling a random book from the shelf, I aimed the light on the eroded cover to read the title.

"Interesting choice," a deep voice whispered behind me. I jumped in shock and twirled around, looking at the man before me. He was very tall, at least 6'3" from his silhouette.

"W-who are y-you? H-h-how did y-you get in?" I stuttered out, my heart thrumming erratically in my chest.

The man chuckled, "its not important ma'am." He had a bit of a country accent in his voice but even so, it sounded smooth like a gentle wind. "You know it isn't safe for such a fragile little creature like you to be out and about at a time like this." He crooned, taking slow graceful steps in my direction.

I couldn't move or open my mouth to speak. All form of stability left my mind and I was drowning in the depths of utter fear.

I pressed my back against the bookshelf behind me, the bookbinding's digging in painfully into my back. But the pain was just a mere whisper in my head. My thoughts were running wild. Am I going to die? Is he going to rape me? Fear of dying snapped into full on anger. How dare he! I wasn't going to give in easily to him without a fight.

The man took one final step, towering over my 5'5" stature. My flashlight illuminated his face once he got close enough to me and I gasped in shock on how incredibly handsome he was. He had a strong rugged jaw with a perfect straight nose and incredibly deep burgundy colored eyes. They must have been contacts. His skin was pale white like a marble sculpture framed by locks of honey rich hair. His eyes stared hypnotically into mine and I felt my anger slowly subside.

"You're very unique," He mumbled as if he was trying to persuade himself that. Lifting a hand up, he caressed my cheek with his palm. The icy coldness of his skin caused me to shiver. Why was he so cold?

"What do you want?" I, myself, could barely hear my own voice. But somehow he heard me, concluding from his dark chuckle.

"Silly girl, I'm sure you're smart enough to know what I want?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, his once warm eyes glinted of an evil presence that wasn't there minute ago. I froze, knowing my second assumption was right. He was going to force himself on me. Over my dead body.

Without thinking, I threw the book and flashlight at him with force and ran for my life. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, making me run even faster than before. I'm going to make it, but a hard cold embrace caught me at the top of the stairs. My breath hitched and I panicked.

"Please, let me go!" I raked my fingernails on the arms around my waist. In which I achieved nothing but broken nails, while his arm remained unscathed.

"Shhh, keep still my little precious. I'll make sure you enjoy it as well." His cool lips grazed my ear, the cold air from his mouth blow on my flushed warm skin.

"No," I sobbed out, shifting and squirming from his hold even harder.

"I said fucking keep still!" He growled in anger, tightening his hold around me. My heart jumped in surprise and fear by his sudden outburst. I gasped in pain, bruises must have been forming around my waist by the intense grip he had on me. "Now will you be a good girl for me?" He purred, his voice oozing with calmness and arrogance.

"Yes," I cried out in defeat, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. His hold on me loosened and before I knew it, he turned me around in his arms until I was facing him.

I gazed down, not wanting to look into the eyes of this beautiful dark angel. My eyes settled on his pair of black cowboy boots. They appeared to be black and worn out with the little light the lamp was giving out in our direction. Gentle fingers brushed the tears away from my eyes and cheeks, softly. How can he be so rough one second then gentle the next?

"You're confused.." He said while cupping my chin in his hand and lifting it up, forcing me to look at him.

My jaw dropped in shock, "How did you know?"

"I hold a special ability." He spoke quietly, pulling my body closer to his until I was fully pressed on him. My eyes widened when I felt a twitching hardness against my lower stomach. He was turned on! "Hmm you can feel me don't you?" Leaning down, he glided the tip of his nose along my jaw line as he inhaled deeply. "You smell divine." My breathing hitched when his lips settled on mine.

The scent of cinnamon and something exotic washed over me. He rubbed his lips against mine, his eyes searching deeply into my brown ones. A gasp escaped mouth and into his when I felt his hands feather down the sides of my breasts. Up and down in a lazy motion. Slowly my eyes closed, letting myself enjoy the many new sensations coursing down my body. His tongue took invitation in mouth, settling on an erotic play with my tongue. Together we fought for dominance, my tongue sliding against his. His taste was amazing, so sweet like candy that it made him seem not human. My arms wrapped around his neck, involuntarily lifting my body closer into his.

A rumbling groan from him vibrated my lips, sending a tingling feeling down to my core. The lack of oxygen began to affect me, a haze of lightheadedness crashed onto me. But I couldn't break free from him whether I wanted to or not.

He pulled back a second later to lay wet kisses on my cheek, down my neck and on my shoulder. I took in a shaky lung full of necessary air, easing the discomfort in my chest.

"I can feel your lust." He moaned out, nipping my shoulder lightly. Lifting his head, his eyes made contact with mine. His seemed completely black in lust. "I want you." I tightened my hold around his neck, his words bringing me goose bumps. Never before has anyone said that to me. No one ever before made me feel like this. Wanted.

I felt my wetness begin to dampen up my panties, just as he inhaled deeply while closing his eyes. It was like he was enjoying the aroma. But he couldn't smell me from all the way up there. Can he? Just the idea caused me to blush in embarrassment. His eyes popped open quickly, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards to form a crooked smile.

"Such a beautiful blush," With one hand he stroked my cheek while the other molded against my ass. He then lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My soaked sensitive center brushed against the hard bulge in his jeans. I shook in overwhelming delight from just that simple brush, before I could even think twice about it. I pressed my aching center against his throbbing manhood. We both let out a groan of satisfaction. But it wasn't enough. I needed more.

I felt the air shift around me, and then I was lying on top of the cold drafty table. The echoing sound of something breaking sneaked through my lustful haze, I looked over to see my laptop in a broken heap on the floor. I should have been angry and yet I wasn't. He needed me as much as I needed him. If I was going to die, why not die in ecstasy? Angela's face popped in my head. I a gush of dread incased me, she was going to be alone. I'm sorry Angie.

My sorrowful thoughts were instantly forgotten when cool air touched my overheated area. Wait? Cool air? Glancing down my body, I sat up rather quickly in shock. I was nude! Even my shoes were gone. Pulling my knees up, I tried to cover up every private spot of mine.

A chuckle caused me to look up, the sight in front of me left me entranced. I wasn't the only one missing clothes. He stood there in pride with no trace of shame as my eyes lingered down his sculpted chest. Down his amazing 6 pack. Going lower until my eyes caught hold of the infamous v line. As my eyes followed the narrow patch of hair, I felt my whole body tense and my core twitch. He was big a boy, standing tall and proud ready to accomplish what needs to be done.

"I conclude you like what you see?" His voice snapped me out of shameful ogling. I blushed, but not the regular kind blushes. Oh no, my body decided to betray me as I flushed from the swells of my breasts up my neck and settling on my cheeks. How humiliating. "Nothing to be embarrassed of, it's normal." He said while pushing me down to lay back on the table. "Now stop hiding yourself. You're a beauty to be hold." His eyes lingered over my exposed breasts slowly he rubbed the pads of his fingers on my rosy nipples. They quickly hardened up into small buds, while a small shock of pleasure speared through me.

How can something so simple like that invoke such an intense feeling? A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes, with one sweeping motion his mouth took in my nipple. My back arched at the sudden contact of his cold lips on my warm exposed flesh. He suckled on the bud as his other hand fondled my other breast. My breathing became shallow and I tried to find anything to hold on to. With no other solution, my hands dove into his hair. It felt so silky to my touch.

When he softly bit down on my nipple, I accidentally gripped his hair harder resulting to a moan from him. I can feel myself dripping down on the table, my arousal's scent lingering in the air. What the hell was wrong with me? Aroused by the thought of getting ravaged by this stranger. I must have lost my mind. And clearly I have because I wanted him to take me and to never stop.

A strong wave of lust crashed into me and I bucked my hips against him in shock. My body tensed when I felt his fingers probe my wet entrance.

"Relax," He whispered, stroking my wet folds up and down before easing a finger inside of me. "Shit you're tight. I can barely fit in just one finger."

I couldn't answer him. My body was humming in sweet joy as he thrust one digit in and out of me.

"Open your eyes, beauty." I obeyed. Fluttering my eyes open, I saw that his eyes had become pitched black. A crooked grin aimed at me. "Are you a virgin?" My heart stuttered to a stop then sprinted back to life. "Hmmm, I take that as I yes." He pulled his finger out of me and I couldn't help but whimper at the loss. "This-" He cupped my sex possessively. "-is mine." I nodded helplessly. I just wanted him to continue. He then flicked my bundle of nerves with his fingers and I couldn't help it. I screamed.

"That's it, scream for me." He chuckled darkly. "I want you to beg for more. Beg.." I opened my mouth but the sound of whooshing air was the only result. "I said beg!"

"Please!"

"Say my name Jasper."

"Please Jasper!" I was on the verge of falling, and I didn't know how to approach it.

"Very good my pet," he then furiously rubbed my nerves, making my toes curl in the process.

"Oh god.." I moaned out, a curling feeling began to form below my stomach.

"God isn't here little girl." His laughter rumbled out. But I paid no mind to it, as my body was showered in waves of warmth delight.

"Jasper!"

"That's right let go," his voice sounded pained, that's when I felt it. My entrance was invaded by something large, cold and hard, it broke through my hymen. The pain, however, was just a distant memory as my orgasm continued to flow freely through me in aftershock. My body let out a last shudder, opening my eyes I came face to face with Jasper. He was hovering above me, biting on his lip hard. I felt so full and complete. Attentively shifting my hips upwards, I was met with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jasper groaned, his eyes rolling back.

"So tight," he mumbled out and began to slowly thrust in and out of me. "Draw your knees up, sugar." I followed and I was awarded with a multiplied sensation than before. "Yeeeess."He began pumping harder and faster. I became accustomed to his pace and later on met each of his thrust with a lift of my hip. "That's right baby, shiiit."

The table rocked back and forth like a pendulum. The sound of wood creaking and labored breathing was all I heard. Someone could have come crashing down through the ceiling and I would have paid no notice to it. I was stuck in a pleasure bubble with Jasper, a stranger of the night. And I didn't give a fucking care about it.

Suddenly, Jasper lifted my right leg up and casually rested it against his shoulder. This new position caused him to hit a certain area within, causing a cry of satisfaction to escape my lips. In a haze of lust, I can make own his tongue as it darts along the skin under my ankle. And then a sharp quick slit of pain came, my eyes widened when I saw him cut me with the tip of his fingernail. Blood oozed out and his tongue flicked over it in hunger.

"Delicious, just like I thought." His eyes fell on mine with his thumb he began to rub my nerves in a circular motion with each of his thrusts. The strained feeling beneath my stomach began to form again like a coil, ready to be sprung just by one more touch. And as if reading my mind, Jasper pressed down hard on my nerves. And I came. My walls tightened even harder around him as they pulsed along with my orgasm. "Fuuuck!" He began thrusting erratically in me and another wave of pleasure hit me, when I felt him release deep inside. With a final whisper, he sank his teeth into my neck.

I screamed as he continued to feed off of me while he was still inside of me, twitching. Past memories flashed before my eyes. This was it. Jasper then pulled back. The last thing I heard was, "Welcome to the beginning of forever, love." Just as the burning within me started.

* * *

**A/N: O_O Oh dear…uhm…this is my first time writing Jasper as a vampire, with a dark personality. Was it good? This story was bugging my to be written so I just basically wrote it all up in one day. I'm more for the human stuff but I wanted to try something different. –coughs- The sex scene was hard to write by the way..since I lack knowledge at that department lmao Anyways review please? And I might write more one-shot stories of dark Jasper. Mmmm hotness lol **


End file.
